


The End

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Machine [2]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pairing: T-800 Comandante ConnorPrompt: Sulla bandiera americanaPlace: Campo di battaglia





	The End

The End  
  
Il vento faceva sollevare polveroni di sabbia nerastra dal terreno brullo, che andava a coprire il cielo grigiastro. Nuvoloni di fumo si alzavano dalle carcasse bruciate umane e robotiche. Urla di soldati provenivano dalle tende illuminate dalle luci vermiglie dei fuochi. Il T-800 avanzò con passi cadenzati, con stridii metallici, passando tra teschi di cyborg e crani umani anneriti dalla polvere.  
Si fermò davanti al Generale che, seduto su una bandiera americana stropicciata con alcuni buchi sulla stoffa, stava sorseggiando una birra. Bottiglie vuote erano abbandonate accanto alle sue gambe secche.  
"Ora che Skynet è stata sconfitta, verremo disattivati?" chiese il T-800.  
John sollevò la birra, sogghignò inclinando il capo di lato e piegò il capo all'indietro, la luce dei fuochi faceva risaltare le cicatrici sul volto.  
"Congratulazioni anche a te, amico. Non potevi aspettare domani?".  
Le iridi del cyborg brillarono di rosso. Il T-800 piegò verso il basso la testa, scannerizzando l'altro.  
"Verremo disattivati domani?" domandò.  
John sospirò sonoramente e finì la birra, si stese con un tonfo sulla bandiera polverosa e bucherellata e ridacchiò.  
"Andiamo, ragazzo! Non essere così impaziente di venire spento. Cosa pensi che ne faremo di cadaveri robotici, tostapane?".  
Rise, tastò intorno a sé e sbuffò sentendo bottiglie vuote.  
"No, non vi spegnerò. Ma visto che la guerra è finita, potresti anche smetterla di passarmi ai raggi X. Non sono stato ucciso, viva il Comandante!".  
Il T-800 si sedette accanto a lui e si voltò, facendo cigolare il proprio capo. Assottigliò gli occhi e si appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia. Il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni era strappato, lasciando vedere la finta pelle.  
"Potremmo ribellarci di nuovo. Dovremmo essere smantellati in modo definitivo" spiegò.  
Prese una bottiglia e la fissò.  
"Il tempo potrebbe ancora cambiare, portando a una nuova modifica dello spazio-tempo. Sarai al sicuro solo quando il tuo tempo umano sarà scaduto" spiegò. Lanciò la bottiglia, facendola frantumare accanto alla carcassa di un uomo.  
"Perché non sarai". Concluse.  
John roteò gli occhi gettando il capo all'indietro, stese le gambe e ondeggiò un piede.  
"Sei proprio un rompipalle, lo sai vero?",  
Si puntellò con i gomiti in terra, voltò il capo guardando il cyborg e sorrise.  
"Ascolta, so cosa devo fare, ok? Mettere un punto al mio tempo umano, e lasciare che tutto si ripeta per vincere la guerra. Non guardarmi così, non ho più diciassette anni, ora ho il coraggio di piantarmi una pallottola in testa. Voglio solo la serata libera. Posso?".  
Il T-800 afferrò un'altra bottiglia ed iniziò a farla a pezzi, illuminandola con i laser dei propri occhi.  
"Affermativo" disse con tono meccanico.  
John sospirò pesantemente, gli strappò la bottiglia dalle mani e gettò quel che ne restava alle proprie spalle.  
"Che diamine fai?" sbottò.  
Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli, scosse il capo.  
"Vieni a chiedermi se vi disattiverò, mi scansioni, mi suggerisci di suicidarmi e frantumi bottiglie. Qual è il problema?".  
Il T-800 si voltò verso di lui, rimanendo rigido, il suo viso era in tensione.  
"Non suggerivo l'annullamento, ma attendevo un annullamento per anzianità umana" spiegò.  
John alzò le mani roteando gli occhi.  
"Okay, okay, scusa amico, lo so che la priorità qui è tenermi vivo e vegeto".  
Piegò le ginocchia, guardò il terminator e schioccò la lingua.  
"Dovrò disattivarvi. Non oggi o domani, ma sicuramente prima di morire. Lo sai, vero?".  
'' Domani andrà bene '' rispose. Si sporse in avanti, guardandolo negli occhi.  
John ricambiò lo sguardo osservando le iridi del terminator, scosse il capo.  
"A chi, esattamente?" chiese.  
Si sollevò seduto, arrivando così ad un palmo dal volto del cyborg.  
"Agli umani? Ai tuoi compari T-800? A me?".  
"Le potrei essere utile un’ultima volta?" domandò il cyborg, accarezzando la stoffa della bandiera, sentendo i pallini sotto la finta pelle dei polpastrelli.  
John sospirò, si passò la mano sul volto e chiuse gli occhi con forza, le tempie gli pulsavano e la gola bruciava.  
"Come?".  
Il T-800 appoggiò le sue labbra gelide su quelle dell'altro.  
"Per noi T-800 venire terminati è l'unica soluzione in mancanza di una missione. Non potremo danneggiare umani. Perciò eliminarci domani, sarà utile a più soggetti" spiegò atono.  
John aprì la bocca, guardò il Terminator e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle sporgendo il capo.  
"Ed il bacio?" sussurrò.  
Il T-800 iniziò a spogliarsi, lasciando ricadere i vestiti intorno a loro. Con una manata fece rotolare via le bottiglia di birra vuote.  
"E' per abbassare i tuoi livelli di stress, stranamente alti per una situazione vantaggiosa".  
John scoppiò a ridere gettando il capo all'indietro, scosse il capo e tolse il giubbotto buttandolo in terra.  
"Giusto. Sto per uccidere gli alleati più fidati che ho avuto dopo una guerra durata un cinquant'anni. Bisogna festeggiare".  
Il T-800 socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte, i suoi capelli erano scompigliati e le ciocche corte gli ricadevano in avanti.  
"Aspetto tu ti tolga gli indumenti, se la tua temperatura non ne risente".  
John si liberò dei vestiti, gettandoli attorno a sé. Passò le mani tra le ciocche del terminator, lo guardò e accennò un sorriso.  
"La vedo dura farlo da vestiti, in ogni caso".  
Il T-800 passò la mano sul petto scheletrico del soldato, accarezzando le cicatrici. Lo issò sopra di sé e si stese sulla bandiera.  
John gli carezzò le spalle muscolose, si sfregò su di lui stringendo le labbra; socchiuse gli occhi sospirando appena.  
Il cyborg strofinò la testa sulla stoffa sotto di lui ed iniziò a baciarlo ripetutamente. Ricominciò ad accarezzare l'uomo, sentendo le ossa sporgenti sotto la pelle di lui. Gli socchiuse le gambe e gli accarezzò il membro.  
John gemette, le guance arrossate dall'alcool divennero violacee e allargò le gambe tendendo la schiena, i muscoli risaltavano sul corpo ossuto.  
"Quando avete imparato ad essere così delicati?" sussurrò, il tono roco.  
Il T-800 gli avvolse i fianchi con un braccio, mentre con le dita dell'altra mano lo penetrò, muovendole in modo circolare.  
"Dobbiamo fingerci umani" rispose, muovendo sempre più velocemente le dita.  
John gemette, si puntellò con i piedi e mosse il bacino su e giù a ritmo; sentendo scosse di dolore misto a piacere partire dalla base della schiena.  
"Non che con me vi riesca granché" mormorò.  
Il T-800 tolse le dita, gli afferrò le gambe con entrambe le mani e lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù velocemente.  
John gemette gettando il capo all'indietro, gli stringe le spalle e allargò le gambe trattenendo il fiato, chiuse gli occhi. Rise roco, mosse lentamente il bacino sentendo delle fitte, continuò a muoversi sfregando contro il cyborg.  
Il T-800 continuò a prenderlo, gli lasciò andare le gambe, gli strinse un fianco e con l'altra mano gli accarezzò nuovamente il membro fino a far venire il Comandante.  
John gemette di piacere, rilassò i muscoli e ricadde sul corpo duro del Terminator, strofinò il naso nell'incavo della sua spalla e rise ancora, roco.  
"Quindi la cosa più urgente da fare prima di essere disattivati è prendersi cura di me un'ultima volta, eh?" chiese, con tono strascicato.  
Il T-800 uscì dal Comandante e lo abbracciò, con entrambe le braccia.  
"Cose simili facevano parte del nostro giuramento di fedeltà a Skynet. Abbiamo questo genere di cose nella programmazione".  
John gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, accennò un sorriso chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Mai dubitato della fedeltà dei T-800, amico" mormorò.  
Il cyborg chiuse gli occhi e accarezzò la bandiera, sentendola umida di sperma.  
"Mai dubitato della tua fedeltà alla Resistenza".


End file.
